pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids Next Door Special Forces
The Kids Next Door Special Forces, also known as Sector SF, are a sector of the KND that consists of members that are more or less experts on the villains they face. Members Current Members *Numbuh 2XL: Talia "Tilly" Stuffum is the Soda, Snacks and Treats Officer, and Leader of Sector SF, and granddaughter of villain Gramma Stuffum. Often accompanying her on missions is her chubby infant brother, Jimbo, or "Jumbo Big Jimbo". *Numbuh 5/8th: Marigold "Mary" Flannery is the 2x4 Tech Officer and Second-in-Command of Sector SF. While defending her sector from an attack by Count Spankulot, her hand made contact with the Count's gloveless spanking hand, causing her hand to be tainted with evil energy. *Numbuh Number-1 and Numbuh Number-2: Peter and Poppy Potts are Field Operatives of Sector SF. They recently graduated from the Cadets Next Door, and are among the kids who actually think the Toiletnator is a threat. *Numbuh 100% Juice: Jeremy "Doc" Mullins is the Medical Officer of Sector SF. He is not really a big fan of the less hygienic villains, such as the Common Cold, and watches over the health of his fellow operatives. *Numbuh 747: Amelia Kerrigan-Hart is the Carrier Pilot of Sector SF. *Cathy: The proclaimed mascot of the team and “oversized hamster” (though she prefers the term “Hamster Alternative”), Cathy is a guinea pig who is in charge of the power supply room of Sector SF’s Treehouse. She was proposed at the Kids Next Door Technology Convention under the title “I Can’t Believe It’s Not a Hamster”, however the project was suspended after a debate whether a guinea pig was a pig or a hamster. In the meantime, she is now the shared pet of Numbuhs 2XL and 5/8th. *Numbuh 52-Teeth: Pearl "Tootie" White is the Reconnaissance Officer of Sector SF. She's a mysterious girl who was quote-unquote "enlightened in the ways of teeth", and as such, her teeth are half-cavity-filled and half-clean. This more often than not puts her at odds with Knightbrace. *Couch Potato Brigade: Led by Numbuh 8-Seats, these kids are the personal enemies of Mr Wink and Mr. Fibb, as these kids have a big couch to sit in and fight. *Numbuh K-9: A Great Dane Weredog who is the personal opponent of the Crazy Old Cat Lady. More members coming soon... Former Members *Captain Erina Flannery/Erin Flan (Formerly Numbuh 30g, as in 30 grams of sugar)- Her passion for candy was so strong she avoided the decommissioning in order to focus on being a Candy Pirate, commanding the Candy-Loving Teens and the Fat Kids aboard the Yummy Tummy to take candy from adults and give it to the children (think Robin Hood but with pirates). **Miss Jelly: This tubby little girl is Captain Erin Flan's right hand girl. **Third Mate Cindy "Cinnamon" Manning: The former First Mate, now third mate, of the Candy-Loving Teens. She doesn't share Erin's views of sharing candy and wishes to keep the treasure to herself. Numbuh 5/8th's Inventions *I.-C.A.N.T.-D.O.-I.T. (Infant Carrying Aerial Neutralizer Travels Distances Over Impossible Terrain)- A recently invented jetpack that's been tailored to carry babies along for the ride. The acronym is a working title. *F.L.O.W.T.E.E. (Fruity Liquid Overflow Washes Treehouses with Excellent Efficiency)- A satellite weapon which purpose is to wash down booger-infested Treehouses with gallons and gallons of assorted fruit juices. *E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R.-X.T.R.A. (Exceptionally Luxorious Invincible Motorcar Offers Nice Arrival To Elegant Receptions with Xcellent Targeting Range Awesomely) An upgraded E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R. outfitted with a weapons system in case of a challenging bodyguard mission. *B.A.M.-P.A.N.T.S. (Butts At Maximum Puffiness Amplified to Neutralize Testy Spankers)- A pair of pants outfitted with a built-in airbag to ward off Spank-Happy Vampires. Trivia *Numbuh 747 was originally going to be codenamed Numbuh 9-11, but this was changed to avoid controversy. *As of PTE: Operation Z.E.R.O., Numbuh 1 can be considered a member of Sector SF, since he had helped in defeating Grandfather, recommissioning Numbuh 0, temporarily restoring the members of Sector Z, and being related to Father and Grandfather. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Heroes